


A Clingy Boy Sticking To Love For 15 Years

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Love Poems, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: I'm back bitches. Not on any occasions.Not a good comeback tho.Lấy từ page này nhưng không rõ tác giả là ai: https://aminoapps.com/c/yuri-on-ice-4114513/info/Ngay khi đọc vài trang đầu tiên, t đã biết là phải dịch nó rồi :)





	A Clingy Boy Sticking To Love For 15 Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back bitches. Not on any occasions.   
> Not a good comeback tho.
> 
> Lấy từ page này nhưng không rõ tác giả là ai: https://aminoapps.com/c/yuri-on-ice-4114513/info/
> 
> Ngay khi đọc vài trang đầu tiên, t đã biết là phải dịch nó rồi :)

  
  
Một chàng trai bền bỉ theo đuổi tình yêu suốt 15 năm.  
  
  
Anh gửi thơ tình cho em suốt 15 năm qua.  
Không có lấy một lời hồi âm.  
Không có lấy một lời hồi âm.  
  
  
Năm đầu tiên anh khá là sốt sắng.  
Anh viết cho em hằng ngày,  
dán tem không biết mỏi mêt,  
hy vọng rằng trái tim anh sẽ chạm đến em.  
  
  
Năm thứ hai anh cũng vẫn nồng nhiệt như thế.  
Khi anh viết, anh chẳng để ý thời gian.  
Anh lúc nào cũng đến muộn.  
Khỏi nói cũng biết, Yakov chẳng vui chút nào.  
  
  
Năm thứ ba anh giãn ra một chút.  
Anh bận bịu với các nhà thơ khác qua Internet.  
Anh bắt đầu đăng bài lên mạng,  
và dần có được một lượng người theo dõi.  
  
  
  
Vào năm thứ tư  
Anh nộp nhiều bài cho các tạp chí.  
Anh thậm chí còn bắt đầu bàn luận về nhiều vấn đề xã hội.  
Anh cân nhắc từ bỏ trượt băng để tập trung vào viết lách,  
Nhưng gia đình anh không cho.  
  
  
Suốt 15 năm qua, anh vẫn đều đặn gửi thơ tình cho em.  
Vẫn không một lời hồi âm.  
Vẫn không một lời hồi âm.  
  
  
Đến năm thứ năm, anh đã có một lượng fan lớn.  
Họ là fan trượt băng và cũng là fan của những bài anh viết.  
Nhưng vì trái tim anh vốn luôn là của em,  
Nên anh chỉ có thể vẫy tay và mỉm cười với họ.  
  
  
Rồi năm thứ 6 anh tự làm mình yếu đi.  
Với việc trượt băng và viết lách,  
Anh chẳng có phút nào ngơi nghỉ.  
Nhưng kể cả khi anh nằm trên giường với những cái xương nứt vỡ,  
Anh vẫn bề bỉ viết thơ tình cho em.  
  
  
Anh trở lại trạng thái tốt nhất vào năm thứ 7.  
Anh thắng giải Grand Prix đầu tiên.  
Khi anh đứng trên bục chiến thắng,  
Mọi ý nghĩ của anh, như mọi khi, lại hướng về em.  
  
  
Năm thứ 8 anh lại thắng Grand Prix.  
Trên chuyến bay về anh nghĩ về phép ẩn dụ.  
Anh có nên so sánh em với món cơm thịt cốt lết không?  
Lúc nào em cũng ăn chúng mà.  
  
  
15 năm trời anh gửi thơ tình cho em.  
Vẫn không có lời nào gửi đến.  
Vẫn không có lời nào gửi đến.  
  
  
Năm thứ 9 qua đi với một tai nạn.  
Có vẻ như đầu anh đã đập xuống rất đau.  
Dù anh đã quên hết mọi thành tích của mình.  
Không hiểu sao anh vẫn nhớ tình yêu anh dành cho em.  
  
  
  
Năm thứ 10 và 11,  
Anh trở lại sân băng mà chẳng nhớ gì.  
Khỏi phải nói, anh vẫn yêu em.  
Anh chỉ muốn có một lời hồi âm thôi.  
  
  
  
Năm 12, 13 trôi qua,  
Ký ức của anh vẫn chưa quay trở lại.  
Anh quyết định từ bỏ sự nghiệp trượt băng.  
Tình yêu dành cho em là thứ duy nhất còn sót lại trong anh.  
  
  
  
Đã năm thứ 14 mà anh vẫn không nhớ được gì.  
Ngày tháng bắt đầu lẫn vào với nhau.  
Anh muốn được gặp em lần nữa.  
Anh muốn được nói chuyện với em lần nữa.  
  
  
  
Và rồi năm thứ 15, ký ức của anh trở lại.  
  
  
  
Anh chợt nhớ ra mọi thứ và bật khóc.  
Anh cuối cùng đã nhớ ra,  
  
  
  
Em đã rời xa anh từ 15 năm trước rồi.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Anh tự hỏi liệu có cách nào để tình yêu của anh vượt qua được cái chết và với tới em.  
  
  
  
Mỗi ngày trôi qua anh thả những bài thơ theo dòng của con sóng đã mang tro tàn em đi.  
Giờ thì anh biết em đã tiến về phía trước, anh buộc phải để em đi thôi.  
  
  
  
  
  
Và rồi, anh thật sự nghĩ, có thể nào,  
Chúng ta sẽ gặp lại nhau vào một ngày nào đó.  
Nó đau, đau vô cùng khi biết rằng em đã bỏ anh mà đi.  
  
  
Năm thứ 16 đã tới,  
Anh ngừng sáng tác thơ cho em.  
Anh không còn chờ một lời hồi đáp nữa.  
Anh không còn chờ một lời hồi đáp nữa.  
  



End file.
